Deserticus
Deserticus, K'rar Sha'a for the Sharon, is a desert planet located in the Life Sector 2 of Heaven Galaxy. Description An arid desert that can kill a stranger in hours, a core for illegal activities, these sentences describe well the desert world of Deserticus, home of a race of powerful and intelligent hunters known as Sharon and the ruthless Dragon's Bane, Deserticus is also infected by outlaws and bounty hunters. Landscape Deserticus' landscape is formed by dunes, wastelands, salt lakes (most like oceans) and sandstone mountains, there are also terraformed lakes/rivers and several biodomes. Fauna and Flora Fauna The most incredible feature of Deserticus' deserts, they are full of life. While for Humans the deserts are ruthless, they are vital for the planet's creatures, beings like the Sharon, who have a powerful internal cooling system would die without the deserts' arid climate. Flora There are a few florae lifeforms in Deserticus, like the Sand Snorkel (used in the Sharon's kitchen) and the Desert Orchidea (used in medicine). Timeline Immemorial Times * ? - The Godess Sha'kala creates K'rar Sha'a (Holy Land; Deserticus). * ? - Deserticus was a Earth-like planet with large oceans, the world was dominate by sapient ichthyos (fish-like) beings, these beings have been extinct a few time after the planet's 'mysterious desertification'. * ? - The Sharon race has acquired sapience. BGW (Before Great War) * 467 BGW - The Sharon Ak'ala Fa'laa formed the first Sharon government that would be later known as Monarchy of Fa'laa, controling all the large Westlands of Tarula. * 456 BGW - Shik'ra Ren'kaa creates the Empire of Ren'kaa in order to control the Eastlands of Karshyn. * 432 BGW - Shik'ra's daughter (Shani'ra Ren'kaa) tries to conquer the Glorious City of Ak'ala in the Battlle for Ak'ala, her forces are massacrated. * 431 BGW - Ak'ala's son (Nam'ala Fa'laa) invades and conquer the Imperial City of Ramun'a, dethroning Shani'ra. * 427 BGW - Emperor-King Nam'ala is murdered leaving no sons. * 420 BGW - Emperor-King Kish'ak Nam'kaa is crowned. * 407 BGW - Kish'ak creates an alliance between Tarula and Karshyn, this alliance would later became the Sons of Sha'kala. * 350 BGW - A rebel group is formed by the self-named God Canea'la, this group would later became the Rebels of Canea'la. * 300 BGW - Some of the Sons of Sha'kala became agressive with the Rebels of Canea'la, affarming that their religion was a lie. * 204 BGW - The Sons of Sha'kala banish the peacekeeper Rebels of Canea'la to the Northlands of Kentomir. * 150 BGW - The Rebels of Canea'la immigrate to the Southlands of Danimeros, several rebels are killed by the Sons of Sha'kala in the way. * 50 to 52 BGW - The Rebels of Canea'la construct the Great Temple of Canea'la. * 10 BGW - The Sons of Sha'kala destroy the Great Temple of Canea'la as a demonstration of power. GW (Great War) * 0 - The Rebels of Canea'la declare war to the Sons of Sha'kala. * 1 GW - The Great Sharon War starts. * 5 to 7 GW -The Great Battle of Ak'ala happens, leaving the glorious city in ruins. * 10 GW - Imperial City of Ramun'a is tottaly destroyed by the Rebels of Canea'la. * 15 to 20 GW - The Great Hunting starts, the Rebels of Canea'la are decimated and the survivors start to hide. * 21 GW - The Sons of Sha'kala declare victory above the Rebels of Canea'la. AGW (After Great War) * 0 to 3 AGW - The Great Temple of Sha'kala is build. * 57 AGW - The Sons of Sha'kala declare abolition of technologies, the Sharons became a tribal species again. * 150 AGW - The Sons of Sha'kala and the remaining Rebels of Canea'la became one, forming the Republic of K'rar. * 377 AGW - The Sharons align themselves to the Humans creating, along with the Tritan Mages, the Alliance of Galaxies. Category:Planets